


Seatbelt

by pompomshoes



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompomshoes/pseuds/pompomshoes
Summary: "Aiba-shi, you drive like an old lady."





	Seatbelt

"Is your seatbelt on?"

Nino rolls his eyes. "Yes, mom, it is."

"Nino…"

"Aiba-shi, you drive like an old lady. Seriously, not even my grandma is _that_ slow!" Nino replied with a huff. "I'm all set. Let's get going, shall we?"

With a sigh, Aiba starts the car. He mutters something about safety being a major concern for any responsible driver and Nino being too careless for his own good. Nino just rolls his eyes, tuning out everything Aiba says.

As the complaints go on for longer than Nino can tolerate, he decides to take some action to stop them. He waits until they stop at the next red light to put his hand on Aiba's thigh. Then, slowly, he slips it between Aiba's legs, rendering him speechless at once.

"You better speed up," Nino whispers in Aiba's ear, leaning just a little bit more into Aiba's space than it's necessary. He rubs Aiba's crotch through his jeans, smirking at the natural reaction that takes place after a little stimulation. "I really, _really_ can't wait to get to the hotel."

Aiba bites on his lower lip, nodding at Nino in response.

They get to their destination faster than Nino expected. The order of activities for their much-awaited date night is altered, however.

Not that Nino has anything to complain about.


End file.
